


Drier Than the Sahara

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “Need another drink,” Seungkwan asked.Jeonghan could tell he was smug. He sounded smug as fucking hell. Another drink wouldn’t help Jeonghan anyhow right now. Not when the pretty stripper was right in front of him shaking his ass. Well more like slow waves. He smiled as he did it, his eyes sparkling in the light.





	Drier Than the Sahara

**Author's Note:**

> stripper shua and pervert thirsty jeonghan

Jeonghan took deep gulps. How did they go from a bar to a strip club? How??? He was just going to go home after a few drinks with his friends and then wake up for a lazy weekend. Not blow some money on some strippers. Even though some of them were rather nice to look at. 

Seungkwan laughed, waving down a waiter. “Who’s on tonight?”

Eyebrow’s flying up, Jeonghan choked on his drink. “You come here often enough to know strippers by their name?”

Seungkwan didn’t even look embarrassed. “By their stage name yea. It’s fun and the workers are very good looking. You don’t even have to spend money on the strippers. Just sit here and watch and drink.”

“He’s here a lot thanks to this one waiter,” Jihoon whispered. “The kid 's a looker but too clumsy to be a stripper.”

“You’re here because of the security guard,” Seungkwan retorted. 

Jeonghan eyes scoped the room, landing on a dude who wore a suit and sported a don’t fuck with me look. “Ahhh. Just your type. Muscley and big.”

Jihoon blushed. “Whatever. You’ll probably find someone that’s your type here too.”

“That seems like a bad idea,” Jeonghan murmured into his drink. “Falling in love with a stripper especially seems like a super bad idea.”

Seungkwan nodded along as the waiter whispered who was making their appearance on stage tonight. He thanked the waiter with a bill, who winked at him before turning away. “It’ll be a night filled with pretty boys. They have some of their prettiest working tonight.” He gave Jeonghan a smirk. 

Jeonghan chose to ignore him in favor of his drink. Just because he had a thing for pretty doesn’t mean he’d be swayed. He wasn’t an easy man.

* * *

“Need another drink,” Seungkwan asked. 

Jeonghan could tell he was smug. He sounded smug as fucking hell. Another drink wouldn’t help Jeonghan anyhow right now. Not when the pretty stripper was right in front of him shaking his ass. Well more like slow waves. He smiled as he did it, his eyes sparkling in the light. 

“Not sure if the drink will help him,” Jihoon muttered, looking down at what was no doubt Jeonghan’s raging boner. 

The stripper moved from the stage straight onto their table. He crouched down in front of Jeonghan, showing him smooth legs and very small, very tight underwear. Gently, he closed Jeonghan’s jaw. “Would you like a private dance?” 

Jeonghan gulped. His throat felt drier than the Shara desert. 

“Yes, yes he would,” Seungkwan answered for him. “How much?”

“$300. Discounted for such a handsome man,” the stripper cooed. 

Jeonghan squealed internally at being called handsome. 

“Here’s his card,” Jihoon said, hand out with Jeonghan’s black card. 

A waiter showed up, taking it and swiping. 

The stripper smiled, He got off the table, all the while flashing Jeonghan his ass. Once off, he took Jeonghan by the hand. “Come on. Private dance requires a private room.” 

God what a smile, Jeonghan thought dazedly. 

With a tiny snick the stripper closed the door. He gave Jeonghan another smile. “What’s your name handsome?”

“Jeonghan,” he said, swallowing.

“Jeonghan,” he sounded out. “A nice name to moan,” he teased. Moaning low, “Oh Jeonghan.”

It sent shivers down Jeonghan’s spine. 

“Hmmm. You like how I moan your name?”

Jeonghan nodded. 

“Well you can moan mine too,” he ran his fingers down Jeonghan’s cheek. “It’s Joshua.”

“Jo-Joshua,” Jeonghan said, a bit breathless. 

He giggled. “Yea like that.” He climbed on Jeonghan’s lap, sitting his ass square on Jeonghan’s boner. “You’re quite gifted,” he smirked, gently pushing his ass backwards, making Jeonghan moan. 

“Is this what a private dance is?” He tried to get himself under control. How embarrassing would it be to come in his damn pants like a horny teenager again.

Joshua shook his head, wrapping his arms around Jeonghan’s neck. “Nope,” he replied, popping the p. “This is just for you. I’ve never seen anyone quite so captivated with me. And still have control.”

Control? What control? Jeonghan was losing it for Christ’s sake.

“You haven’t touched me at all and I’m literally right here,” Joshua whispered, pressing close enough that their lips were centimeters apart. “I like that.” He leaned in the rest of the way, letting his lips graze Jeonghan’s. “This club doesn’t offer such services at all. No touching of the stripper. But for you I’ll break the rules. Want to take me home?” He grinned, smiling sweetly. 

Which was such an odd picture since he was clad in only tight underwear and a barely there top. 

“Can I?” Jeonghan just sat there, letting Joshua squirm on his lap. If Joshua said yes, he’d have Joshua squirming on his dick. 

“Of course. That’s why I asked.” He moved a hand down into Jeonghan’s lap, caressing his straining dick through his pants. “This seems like it wants me bad.”

Hissing, Jeonghan felt his hips buck up into Joshua’s hand. He let out a growl, grabbing Joshua by the waist. “I want you bad.”

Joshua’s eyes gleamed. “Perfect.”


End file.
